


Sunshine

by nekluvshp



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bar, Drinking, Fingering, Hotel, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Slash, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the anniversary of his best friends murder, Fugaku finds his usual comfort in alcohol and not so usual comfort in the form of a young blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a one-shot I started writing about three months ago and had trouble finishing it until now.  
> If you would like to add me on facebook so you know when I'm working on what, feel free to do so:  
> http://www.facebook.com/#!/natasha.kochis.3

Fugaku Uchiha was sitting at a bar, drinking himself into a stupor. It was the anniversary of his best friend’s death and just like every year, he’d drink so much that he would blackout and the next morning, would be unable to remember anything that had happened. 

 

The dark-haired man finished his first glass and set it on the bar with a clank. Almost immediately, another one was set in front of him. “Here’s to you, Minato.” He raised the glass, toasting his lost friend. Not only had Minato been his best friend, he had also been his first love. 

 

After two years together they came to a mutual conclusion that they were better off as friends, rather than lovers. A decade later, Minato and his wife were mugged at gun point. Even after giving the man everything they had on them, he still shot them.

 

As Fugaku continued to drink, everything around him turned into an incomprehensible blur. It was exactly how he wanted it.

 

Near midnight, something brought him back into focus. An obnoxious voice, seemingly right in his ear, started shouting at the bartender for some service. When the yelling went on for far too long, Fugaku turned to tell the idiot to shut the fuck up, but his voice caught in his throat. 

 

It was like looking into a window of the past. Leaning casually against the bar was an exact replica of Minato. He had the same bright yellow hair and deep blue eyes that his friend had had. The only real difference Fugaku could see were the whisker-like marks adorning the young man’s cheeks.

 

When he’d stopped shouting, the blonde man finally seemed to have noticed that he was being stared at and turned his head completely in the Uchiha’s direction. He smiled at him and Fugaku felt his heart skip a beat. 

 

The younger man leaned in so that Fugaku would be able to hear him over the din of the bar. “Hi, I’m Naruto. You see something you like?” He asked in a playful tone.

 

“E-excuse me?” The Uchiha was surprised at how flustered he sounded. 

 

Naruto laughed before replying, “You’re telling me that you were staring at me for that long but you aren’t attracted to me?”

 

Fugaku felt his face heat up in embarrassment, something no one other than Minato had ever been able to do. He hadn’t even been thinking about the blonde that way, at least, not yet.

 

Another laugh came from Naruto. “You don’t seem like the type to blush so easily.” 

 

Before replying, Fugaku took a large gulp of his drink. “I’m not.” 

 

A drink was finally placed in front of Naruto. He picked it up and took a sip. “You wanna get a table?” He asked and gestured to the rest of the room behind them.

 

“Look, kid, I’m flattered, but I really don’t think you want to be chatting up someone my age.” Fugaku finished the rest of his drink and then signaled the bartender for another.

 

“First of all, don’t call me “kid” and second, I don’t care how old you are. You’re hot.” Naruto’s voice was playful, but had a serious undertone to it.

 

Fugaku scanned the bar, making sure no one he knew was there. Not that he had to. He already knew there wasn’t because he’d chosen a place where none of his friends, family, or colleagues would be able to find him and see him shitfaced. 

 

“Alright then.” Fugaku reluctantly agreed and motioned for the blonde to lead the way. 

 

“So… how old are you, Naruto?” The older man asked once they were settled into a booth in the back. 

 

“Twenty-one.”

 

Fugaku groaned inwardly. “I have a son your age. Hell, I have a son that’s older than you.” 

 

Naruto swallowed the drink he had just taken. “That’s interesting. And how old are you?”

 

“First, since you have neither asked my name, nor have I previously offered, I’m Fugaku. And I’m… forty-six.” He replied before chugging a good portion of his drink.

 

The blonde’s impossibly blue eyes widened. “Wow, really? I never would’ve guessed.” He exclaimed in genuine surprise.

 

An hour later, Fugaku had learned, among other things, that Naruto was currently studying psychology at the local University, his parents were dead, and the marks on his face were tattoos he’d gotten on a dare.

 

Throughout the entire conversation, he’d hardly said a word, just listened to Naruto babble on and on about whatever he felt like. To Fugaku, it felt like he had gone twenty-five years back in time to when he and Minato were just barely into adulthood. 

 

Naruto seemed to have the same energy when talking about things he liked that Minato had had. He found it fascinating that anyone could find that much enjoyment in the simplest things, even a bowl of ramen. 

 

Fugaku’s innocent thoughts and comparisons quickly turned to a sexual nature. His best friend had always been ready for sex and could go for hours if he wanted to. He couldn’t help but wonder if this young man, so similar to Minato in every way, was just as alike in the bedroom. 

 

“Hellooooo?” Fugaku suddenly heard in his ear along with a hand waving in front of his face. “You went away for a minute there.”

 

Now that his attention was once again focused on reality, the Uchiha noticed that Naruto was practically pressed into his side. 

 

“What were you thinking about that got you so excited?” The blonde asked. Fugaku raised a brow in confusion. Blues eyes rolled playfully. “I’m talking about this.” 

 

The man gasped as his clothed, and surprisingly erect, cock was cupped and gently squeezed. Fugaku bit his lower lip to suppress a moan as Naruto began rubbing him through his pants. 

 

“Wanna get a room?” The younger man breathed in his ear as his hand slowed to a torturous pace. “I’m paying.”

 

Completely forgetting he’d already booked one, Fugaku nodded and a moment later he was being dragged out of the booth by the gorgeous blonde.

 

Ten minutes later, Naruto was unlocking the door to their room. Fugaku followed him in and the moment he’d shut the door behind him, his back was pressed against it and his tongue was being sucked on by the eager young man.

 

For a brief moment Fugaku participated in the kiss but a sudden thought of Minato had him pulling away. “Wait, Naruto.” He panted but he was ignored.

 

When the next few attempts to push him off failed, he grabbed Naruto by the biceps, spun him around, and slammed him against the door. “I said wait, damn it.” He growled at him. 

 

Naruto stared up at him with lust filled eyes. “That… was so hot.” He gasped and tried to restart the kiss but the older man clamped a hand over his mouth.

 

“I’m serious.” Fugaku insisted. “Before we do this, I have to tell you something and if you’re fine with it, then we can continue. Ok?” He removed his hand so Naruto could reply.

 

“Alright, I’m listening.” 

 

“I wasn’t staring at you at the bar because I thought you’re attractive. It was because you look so much like my best friend and occasional bed partner from when I was your age… before he died.” Fugaku explained. “For me, this is almost like getting to relive a moment of my past.”

 

The blonde looked at him with a serious expression. “I just have two questions. One, you’re not going to call my by your dead friend’s name, are you? Because that would be fricking weird.”

 

“No, Naruto, I won’t.” Fugaku replied. 

 

“Ok, second, you _do_ think I’m hot, right?” 

 

Now if was Fugaku’s turn to get things moving again. He pressed his groin against Naruto’s, grinning lecherously, and replied with, “What do you think?” 

 

Naruto returned the looked and pulled Fugaku into another ferocious kiss. He grabbed the older man by the hips and ground their erections together. 

 

Over the next few minutes, the pair managed to stumble to the bed, shedding clothes as they went. By the time Fugaku pushed Naruto onto it, he was in nothing more than his briefs and unbuttoned work shirt while the blonde had been stripped down to a pair of glaringly orange boxers. 

 

Both needing a moment to catch their breath, Fugaku took his time removing the rest of his clothing. But once his thick cock was bared in all its glory, Naruto slid off the bed and immediately pulled as much as he could into his awaiting mouth. The older man’s hands sped to grasp the spiky blonde locks bobbing at his waist and he threw his head back with a guttural moan. 

 

Naruto released an appreciative hum around his mouthful, causing the man’s thighs to quiver as he attempted to keep himself in check. 

 

When Fugaku’s toes began to curl into the thick carpet, he pulled Naruto’s head away and looked down to see an extremely satisfied look on his face. 

 

In an instant, the dark-haired man yanked Naruto up from the floor and threw him on the bed. He then removed the younger man’s boxers before climbing on top of him and engaging in another brutal kiss. 

 

“Lubricant?” Fugaku gasped when he pulled away some minutes later.

 

“Pants.” Naruto replied, equally breathless, and pointed toward the pile of clothing. The man was across the room and back in only a few seconds, already pouring the gel onto his fingers as he crawled back on the bed. 

 

Without warning or wasting time, Fugaku spread the blonde’s legs with his dry hand and pushed two fingers into the tight ring of muscle. The tightness and heat had him biting his free forearm to keep from coming early like a horny teenager. 

 

After not nearly enough time, and yet somehow too much, Fugaku added a third finger and did the best job he could as quickly as he could. 

 

“Get on with it!” The frustration in Naruto’s voice pushed aside his fears that he hadn’t prepared him enough.

 

Fugaku struck the blonde’s prostate one last time before removing his fingers and sitting up on his knees to look down at his partner for the night. The sight of the sexy younger man sprawled out beneath him swept away any lingering doubts and guilt that had been swirling in the back of his mind.

 

When he closed the distance between then, the head of his cock bumping against the other’s prepared entrance, a slightly worried look suddenly crossed Naruto’s face. 

 

“Wait.”

 

Though somewhat disappointed, Fugaku couldn’t blame the kid for deciding he couldn’t sleep with a man old enough to be his father. 

 

“I understand.” He said as Naruto sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. The dark-haired man watched him pick up his pants and was surprised and confused when the blonde dropped then again. 

 

Naruto spun back around, a square piece of plastic held between his index and middle fingers. “I don’t know you. I don’t know who you’ve been with.” His expression was a combination of serious and smug.

 

Fugaku heaved a sigh in relief. 

 

“You seriously though I was going to leave?” The blonde asked as he jumped back on the bed. The look on the older man’s face was answer enough. “Wouldn’t that be kind of cruel for both of us?”

 

The raven haired man cleared his throat. “I hadn’t thought about it from that point of view.”

 

Naruto snorted as he tore open the condom. “Clearly.” 

 

A moment later, the two men wear kneeling in front of each other and the younger of the two was rolling the condom onto Fugaku’s swelled organ. 

 

With that task complete, Naruto fell back and pulled his legs up and apart, displaying himself for the other man. 

 

With a groan, Fugaku picked up where he had left off; pressing the tip of his erection to the blonde’s opening. The ring of muscle gave way a few seconds later and he slid home, his hips pressed against the other’s. 

 

After allowing Naruto a minute or two to adjust to the intrusion, the older man began a slow pace of shallow thrusts, both to keep from injuring the younger man and so he wouldn’t finish too soon. 

 

As he sped up, Fugaku leaned over and wrapped his arms around Naruto’s thighs for better leverage, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the air along with the increased volume of the blonde’s delicious moans each time his prostate was struck. 

 

Sweat ran in rivulets down their bodies as they continued to slide against each other, neither able to forms words besides the other’s name. 

 

Wanting something else to do with his mouth, Naruto pulled the other man down into a sloppy kiss, the action immediately syncing with the rest of their movements. 

 

When they pulled apart sometime later, Fugaku opened his eyes for the first time since he’d changed position to see blue eyes staring up at him intensely from beneath matted blonde hair. The blonde’s name immediately spilled passed his lips in the form of a moan and his hips bucked forward harshly. 

 

Naruto threw his head back, never breaking eye contact, and whimpered, “Fu,” in a strained voice. 

 

With that, the Uchiha’s hips slammed forward one last time, his hot seed filling the condom as he came with a shudder and a gasp.

 

A few moments later, he felt a splash against his stomach and looked down to see that Naruto had finished himself off. He turned his attention back to the whiskered face with guilt written across his. 

 

The blonde gave him a tired, goofy grin before kissing him quickly. “That… was great.” 

 

Fugaku smiled back and sighed in both relief and frustration. Naruto’s words were genuine. It was yet another similarity between this young man and the one he used to know; they both wore their heart on their sleeve. 

 

When morning rolled around, Fugaku was pleasantly surprised to find he wasn’t as hung-over as he usually was. He was a bit more shocked when he remembered there was a naked, blonde man sleeping in his arms. 

 

As the memories of the night before returned to him, Fugaku studied the portion of the body in front of him that he could see. It truly was not difficult for him to pretend it was Minato he was looking at. Their hair was the same, though Naruto’s was somewhat shorter, their skin was the same and even though Naruto was shorter than his friend had been, they had the same build. 

 

Gently, Fugaku began running his fingers over Naruto’s arm, shoulder, and the back of his neck. He even felt the same. When he met blonde hair, he continued on his path upward, running his fingers through the strands. 

 

It was after a few minutes of this that the man’s ears picked up Naruto voice singing a soft tune:

 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” 

 

When he finished, Naruto rolled over, a small smile on his face, to see that Fugaku seemed stunned. His brow furrowed. “That’s what you were humming, wasn’t it?”

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize… I’m sorry if I woke you.” Fugaku cleared his throat before adding, “That song was sort of a thing between me and my friend. I thought he was asleep and I started singing it to him. Sentimentality isn’t my thing, but for him…” He trailed off with a heavy sigh.

 

Naruto turned onto his back, his hands resting behind his head, to stare up at the ceiling. “When I was little, my dad would sing that to me at night when he was putting me in bed. I was really young when he died so I can’t remember much, but he always seemed kind of sad afterward.” He tilted his head to face the other man and was taken aback to see that Fugaku resembled a deer caught in the headlights. 

 

“Your… dad?” Long forgotten memories of Minato with a small blonde boy flashed through the man’s mind. _“Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…”_ It was like Minato was speaking in his ear. _“Kushina has no one else to carry on her family name, so we named him Naruto…”_

 

“Uzumaki!” Fugaku suddenly pushed himself away from Naruto. “Holy shit, you’re Minato’s son!” 

 

Naruto jumped in surprise at the sudden outburst, the actual words sinking in a moment later. “You knew my dad?” He asked as the older man scrambled off the bed and began franticly sorting out his clothes from Naruto’s. 

 

With his pants now around his waist, but his underwear still on the floor, he whipped back around. “Knew him? Knew him?! He was my best friend! The first person I ever truly loved!” He suddenly realized his dressing mistake and quickly rectified it. “If he knew about this, he’d kill me!”

 

During Fugaku’s little tirade, Naruto had sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. He tried several times to get the man’s attention, but he just kept mumbling to himself about what Minato would do to him. “Hey! Sit down and shut up, will ya?!” The blonde finally yelled. 

 

Now in just his underwear, the dark-haired man obeyed almost immediately, not even realizing what he was doing or who was talking to him. 

 

“Calm down and take a deep breath.” Naruto instructed. 

 

Fugaku complied and then looked back at Naruto for the first time since the revelation hit him just minutes ago. 

 

“So… you knew my dad, you noticed that I look just like him, but you didn’t put it together that I just might be his son, why?” Fugaku felt incredibly guilty that he was the cause of the hurt tone the blonde had used. 

 

He sighed in frustration then began, “I… I’m not sure. Like I said, I loved him. Even though I was already married and had my own family, it was like a part of me died when he was killed. I refused to think about him and pushed him completely from my mind, except for yesterday. I’ve done this every year for the past eighteen years, not the sex with strangers part, but the getting completely wasted part. I guess I just repressed you, too.

 

“After their funeral, I didn’t spare you a second thought. I didn’t check up on you, didn’t make sure you were taken care of. Hell, _I_ should’ve been the one taking care of you and I would’ve been too, if Minato had ever gotten around to making a will like I had been pushing him to since the day you were born. I’m sure wherever I end up after this life, Minato will be there waiting to kick my ass.” It was silent for several long minutes after Fugaku finished speaking. 

 

Having expected Naruto to be angry or disgusted with him, it came as an enormous shock when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso and a blonde head rested on his chest. “It’s not your fault.” He mumbled.

 

Fugaku wanted to argue with every fiber of his being, but he knew it would be pointless. Both of Naruto’s parents were very headstrong and it was obvious that Naruto was the same. 

 

When enough time had passed for it to become significantly lighter in the room, both having mulled over their situation, something clicked in Naruto’s mind and he shot up right, nearly colliding with Fugaku’s chin.

 

“You’re not married, are you?!” He nearly screamed.

 

With a shake of his head, Fugaku replied, “No. My wife and I called it quits after our youngest son started college. With the nest empty, we realized we didn’t really have anything keeping us together anymore. 

 

Naruto sighed and visibly relaxed. “Good, ‘cause if you were, I’d have to march to your house and tell her what happened and _that_ wouldn’t be fun for anyone involved.”

 

After that, the tension in the room decreased dramatically and the two started getting ready to check out. 

 

Once they were both showered and dressed, Fugaku found a key card in the inner pocket of his blazer and remembered he’d gotten a room before going to the hotel bar. “Looks like one of us wasted a hundred and twenty bucks.” He stated with a chuckle as he flipped the card around a few times. They vacated the room and headed for the lobby. 

 

After they had both checked out of their rooms, Naruto pulled Fugaku aside before they parted ways. 

 

“So, I was thinking…” He started as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. “If neither of us are seeing anyone a year from now, maybe we could uh… ya know, meet here again?”

 

Despite knowing how horribly wrong it was, the Uchiha found himself agreeing. He figured since Naruto was young, there was no way he wouldn’t be in some sort of a relationship by the next year. And if he wasn’t, well, one more time couldn’t do any harm. 

 

“Alright then, I’ll see you in a year.” The blonde gave the man a quick, tight hug. “My bastard roommate’s probably wondering where I’ve been. I promised him I wouldn’t be out all night for once.” He added as an afterthought before wandering toward the door. 

 

At the door, Naruto paused and turned his head to look at the man still standing where he’d left him. “One more question, since you know mine, what’s your last name?”

 

“Uchiha.”

 

Seemingly satisfied, Naruto faced forward again and pushed the door open before coming to an abrupt stop. He suddenly whipped back around; wearing the same shocked expression that Fugaku had not two hours before. 

 

“Holy shit, you’re Sasuke’s dad!” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the rare pairing.
> 
> Just to make sure every thing's clear. Fugaku is 46, Naruto is 21. Minato and Fugaku were the same age which would have made them 25 when Naruto and Sasuke were born. Fugaku was 20 when Itachi was born and Min and Fu were 18 when they broke up. 10 years later, Min was killed which would have made Naruto 3. I originally had everyone a couple years younger but then I remembered Fugaku had to have been a reasonable age when Itachi was born. There also had to be a reasonable amount of time between the break-up and Fu meeting and marrying Mikoto. And seriously, it had to have taken me a good 15-20 minutes to get all this math right.


End file.
